Crying Breakfast Competition
by donathanphoenix
Summary: The people behind Crying Breakfast Friends are holding a competition, and Steven gets the help of Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, and Peridot to win. be gentle pls im not that good i just wanted to write garnet cosplaying


It was a quiet day in the temple. The only sounds that echoed through the tiny house on the beach were Steven's television and his humming as he rummaged through the fridge.

Though the television was on low volume, he picked up something about Crying Breakfast Friends. His interest was piqued to say the least, and he darted to check what was going on.

"...You can have the chance to voice a Crying Breakfast Friend! All you need to do is send a group shot of you and your friends as the Crying Breakfast Crew! The coolest group will win!" Steven's eyes lit with the brightness of the sun as he came up with a brilliant idea. He ran outside to find Peridot hammering something… was that a tree sapling? into the ground.

"Peridot, what are you doing?" Peridot glanced up from the splinters laying around in the sand.

"Your 'Greg' told me that humans need trees to survive, so I am planting one for you, as it seems you do not have a tree of your own. I do not believe it is working."

"Uhh… Well, there's a lot wrong with what you just said, but that's not important right now because Crying Breakfast Friends is holding a competition and you need to help me!"

"What are these… Crying Breakfast Friends?"

"Only the best show ever! I need you to dress up like a waffle for like 2 minutes!"

"Do humans normally dress up for competitions? On Homeworld we fought in competitions."

"... Sure! Are you in?"

"I guess, but what about your tree? Won't you die without it?"

"I'll be fine, come on let's get the others!" Steven grasped Peridot's hand and zapped towards the house. Peridot glanced back at the wood chips in the background, wondering why Greg would lie about humans needing trees like that.

"Garnet! Amethyst! Pearl!" Steven dashed into the temple, Peridot's fingers interlocked with his. The gems, who had went to discuss a vision Garnet had in the living room, The three looked up from the notes Garnet had made.

"What's wrong Steven? You look scared!" Pearl approached him. "Is there a corrupted gem outside?"

"Is it The Foot?"

Garnet cleared her throat. "Let him talk, you two."

Steven nodded at Garnet. "Thank you Garnet! So… Crying Breakfast Friends is having a competition! All you need to do is dress up as the characters with your friends, i.e. four certain gems, and whoever wins gets to voice act a super mysterious new character! Pleeeease help me?"

Amethyst groaned. "Ugh, sorry to burst your bubble Skiddo, but that show makes zero sense." Pearl seconded that thought. Steven looked discouraged, but Garnet wouldn't have that.

"I think it could be a good bonding project." Steven perked up. Pearl and Amethyst knew they were beat on the topic.

"Thank you Garnet! Now, for the important part! Garnet, can you find some fabric?" Garnet nodded and began looking around the cabinets. "Pearl, do you have any sewing supplies?" When Pearl approved, Steven shooed her to find the materials. "Amethyst, I'm sure you have something useful in your room!"

"Yeah sure."

"Good, and Peridot can join you!"

"Ooh yeah, let's go P-dot!" Amethyst snatched a grumbling Peridot from Steven and retreated to her garbage dump.

Insert costume making montage here.

Steven and the gems took a look at their handiwork. A Sniffling Croissant costume for Steven, Weeping Egg Cup for Pearl, Spilled Milk for Garnet, Bawling Bacon for Amethyst, and Sad Waffle for Peridot. "Good work, team! Now, all we need is a picture and we'll be set and I'll be on Crying Breakfast Friends!"

"This is kind stupid, huh P?" Amethyst spat under her breath to Pearl. Pearl put a finger over her lips and shushed Amethyst.

"Alright, 1… 2… 3… START CRYING!" Steven fake bawled, while the other gems just looked dead inside.

2 weeks later…

"Guys! The results are about to be shown! Come here!" Said gems rushed to Steven's side.

"The winner of the Crying Breakfast Competition is… wait for it… wait for iiiiit… "Steven Universe and the Crystal Gems!" Several of the group pictures were shown on the screen, while Steven squealed. He hugged his family and kicked his little feet in excitement.

"Thank you guys soooo much for helping!"

"You're welcome, Steven," they all replied. They sat there nuzzling their little nugget for a long time afterwards.


End file.
